


Veni Vidi Vici

by HowIsThisMyLife, theForsakenJedi69



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Kinda fluff, Poor Dipper, Slow Burn, THIS HAS BEEN ABANDONED, crybaby pines, nice bill?, this is not smut, you pervs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsThisMyLife/pseuds/HowIsThisMyLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Alternate ending to weirdmageddon. Dipper sacrifices himself for his family. He is stuck with Bill for eternity, forever alone, never to see his family again. Bill tries to understand humans complicated emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Billdip. Actually, first fanfic.   
> I promise it gets better
> 
> Have mercy.
> 
> -TheForsakenJedi69

Chapter 1:  
A girl with slightly messy, dark brown hair yawns and stretches, wincing when she looks at her clock. 1 am. She glances to her right to see her twin brother sitting on the couch in the family living room. Her brother was a large boy, with long dark brown hair that was as straight as an arrow. He wore all black clothing from head to toe, thought this was just a reflection of his life style. He loved metal music, he was even in a band. She was currently sitting in front of her computer at the desk in her dining room. She rubs her eyes and gets up from the desk and starts to walk to the kitchen, where she decides to grab a glass from the closest cabinet to get some water.

 

“Hey bro bro, we should probably get to bed soon. Don't you have band practice tomorrow?” she said as she set her now empty glass on the counter. Her brother turned to her, then to the clock.

 

“Oh crap.. how did it get so late? Damn Mabel, you should have said something sooner..” He mumbled as he got up from his comfy spot on the couch. “Yeah okay, goodnight loser” He laughed out as he passed by the kitchen, now heading up the stairs to the second floor of the house. She heard his door close and she let out a small sigh.  
I'm not really tired yet though.. but i should probably get to bed..She thought as she glanced towards the stairs. After another moment's thought, she decided to start her ascent. The arrival to her bedroom was only halted for the routine pit stop at the bathroom before she closed her door with yet another sigh. She climbed into her bed as she started to feel how tired she really was and nuzzled into her sheets. Her life was always plain and ordinary and this day had been no different. That is, until she fell asleep.

 

When her eyes did finally fall shut, she was surrounded by an eerily familiar gray landscape. Well this is weird.. Wheres all the sparkles? I specifically remember my dreams having way more sparkles than this. And where are the unicorns? This is unacceptable. She thought to herself as she began examining her current dream, when suddenly a light glow filled the air. She narrowed her eyes at the sudden bright light, before blinking and letting her eyes adjust; when they did she saw nothing but a yellow triangle. What the heck? What's this doing here? Wait.. Is it wearing a bow tie? And a top hat? Weird. She thought before she screamed. AHHHH! Did that thing just blink at me?? She stood there staring as the triangle in front of her stared down at her with its one large eye, seemingly amused by her shriek.

 

“Oh thank you for such a warm welcome! If i didn't know better, I'd say you already remembered me!” Said the triangle.  
Mabel just stared back with a puzzled look on her face before a realization hit her. 

 

“Wait.. remember you? Have we met before?” she asked the triangle. Dude, you're talking to a triangle.

The triangle was, well appeared to be slightly annoyed. He rolled his eye and sighed. “The name’s Bill Cipher! Yes, we've met before. I’m about to tell you why you don't remember who I am. Everything you’ve known up until now, has been a lie. Made up. Not real. Well, it is real, but it's not your life. You aren't.. uh You.” the triangle said as he began to trail off, trying to find the words to use. Not that it would help, the poor girl was already confused.

 

“I don't understand.. what do you mean?!” she asked.

 

“What I mean is.. your real name is Mabel Pines. Me and you met a few years ago when your parents, that you don't remember, sent you and our twin brother, someone you also don't remeber, to a place called gravity falls.” he said confidently to the girl below him who just stared back blankly.

 

“Wha.. What are you talking about? My name is Mabel Magnolia” she placed her hands on her hips with one eyebrow raised. “I know my parents! Heidi is my mom, a lawyer, and my father Mike who.. Passed away. My brothers name is Kable, we’re twins.” she grinned. “Yeah, i know, cool right?” The triangle rolled his eye again. “Look, uh triangle dude, I think you’ve got the wrong girl. Sooo if i could get back to my dream that would be great.” She said as she began to walk past the glowing triangle.  
He grumbled loudly.

 

“God it would just be easier to show you” In the blink of an eye, he was in front of the girl and placed a hand on her forehead, his single eye glowing.

 

She would have screamed if she felt like she could breathe. Images flashed so quickly that she could barely register them, then she realized they were memories; her memories, memories she didn't remember having. She saw the mystery shack, the gnomes, Wendy, Soos, Stan, Ford, Gravity Falls, and.. “Dipper!!” Words finally left her mouth and she breathed heavy breaths trying to calm herself down. She remembered now. She remembered the triangle, no, the demon who stood before her. She remembered the nightmare realm he tried to bring to gravity falls, the bubble she was stuck in, and she remembered saving them. She glared at the evil creature before her. 

 

“...What did you do?”

 

Bill only smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real.

“Let me explain-” He said for what felt like the millionth time before getting cut off again.

 

“Where is Dipper?! Bill what have you done! Give Dipper back right now!!” Mabel yelled furiously at the demon, who was beginning to get irritated.

 

“LIKE I SAID!” He yelled, his eye glowing red for a brief moment before returning to normal. “Let me explain!” At this, Mabel finally stopped interrupting the demon as she paced angrily below him. “So after I took your entire universe, you, Pine Tree, Red, and Question Mark were still trapped inside my bubble. You thought you had escaped at some point, shows how gullible you humans are, because that was just an illusion created by the bubble to grant you what you desired to see, though I must say that was quite a waste.” He stared blankly at Mabel, watching her pacing slow to a stop as the information sunk in. He took her silence as a sign to continue.

 

“As the universe began collapsing, just as the good part was coming, all of you left alive started freaking out and Pine Tree offered a deal. Protect and save his poor, pathetic friends and family, blah blah blah.” 

 

“A...a deal? But wait, where is he? Where’s Dipper?!” Mabel choked out.

 

“Ooh, sorry shooting star, can’t tell ya. Client confidentiality is important you know. Really wish I could tell you.” He smirked at her attempts to scowl. “Oh don’t be like that! I’m just joking! He is safe as can be in my home, locked in a room like a good Pine Tree.” He smirked. “ As part of the deal, I was to send you to a universe where you could be safe, have a normal life, and never be lonely. Hence the stupid excuse for a twin that you have now. “ He grimaced at the thought. Dipper was so much better than that other meat bag. He thought to himself. 

 

Mabel just stood, staring at Bill, her face flashing over every emotion before despair finally found its place there. When she finally spoke, it was almost like a whisper.  
“...I want to see him..” Her eyes pleaded to Bill, tears beginning to prick at her eyes.  
Bill contemplated the request but no, no, that would go against the deal he made with his Pine Tree. He wasn’t even supposed to be talking to Shooting Star right now. But there was a reason he came to her, he needed her help, more than he wanted to admit. Bill sighed.

 

“Look.. I promise Pine Tree is safe.. He’s okay.” Bill waves his hand and a window appears beside him showing Dipper sitting in a small room, with his arms wrapped around his legs. Bill looked through the window with what Mabel could only guess as a sorrowful expression before blinking away the window all together. 

 

“Bill.. What’s wrong with him? What did you do?!” Mabel looked at Bill with a mixed expression filled with anger and worry. Bill decided to avoid eye contact, instead staring at the ground below him.  
“I… I don’t-” His quiet statement was quickly cut off by another angry shout.  
“That's BULL shit Bill!! He looks miserable! You must have done something!!” Mabel yelled angrily at the demon, only to cower when his eye began to glow red with anger.  
“SHUT UP!! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I’VE TRIED EVERYTHING!! He just sits in his room moping all day, he’s always down no matter what I do! He always looks like that, no matter what I give him! I even tried being NICE!! ME!! BEING NICE!! Ugh! He always just looks at me like I killed his puppy or something.. UGH WHY DO I EVEN CARE SO MUCH?!!” At this point, Bill is now pacing in the air above Mabel as he continued to vent. “I SHOULDN’T CARE!! WHY IS THIS SO IMPORTANT TO ME?! I WON! NOTHING ELSE SHOULD MATTER!”

 

Mabel stared at Bill, her jaw slack with surprise, but still shaking slightly in fear of him. When she first spoke, it came out quiet and choked. She coughed and tried again.  
“Bill...Maybe you shouldn’t care but.. You do. And Dipper is miserable, whether you like it or not. He is probably scared and lonely. I’m sure he misses me and Stan, Wendy, Ford, Soos.. He probably blames himself for what happened to our universe. He doesn’t want anything that you can give him, he’s not materialistic. That’s just how Dipper is.” Mabel said, her eyes once again filling with sorrow. Bill on the other hand, was still pacing. 

 

“UGH! WHY is he so stubborn?! He ASKED for this! This is what he wanted!! To be the hero and save everyone! And he has! So why, why is he so...so.. UGH! Why do I even care..He’s fine..He’s okay... I HEALED him, GAVE him a place to live in MY home, I even took him to my favorite place to show him a great view of Gravity Falls burning to the ground, and still, STILL! I just..i just.. UGH!” Bill sighed as light blue flames engulfed his fists. Mabel hesitated to interrupt the angry demon, but still took a deep breath and swallowed.

 

“Bill, it’s okay. It’s obvious that you’re trying. But.. I know Dipper, and i know he doesn’t like seeing his favorite place burning to the ground, especially when he already blames himself. You just made him feel worse.” Mabel almost teared up at the thought of seeing Gravity Falls burning.

 

Bill stopped pacing and looked down at the pathetically small human, looking so fragile and ready to break. He contemplated what she said, slowly tapping his foot on nothing. After a few moments he turned to her. “So the sounds of screaming villagers that can be heard best from his room is… a no too?” He watched Mabel shake her head and pinch the bridge of her nose. Crap. “So this whole time.. instead of making him feel better.. I was making him feel worse?” He looked at Mabel and inhaled sharply. He floated down so they were now eye to eye. I can’t believe I’m doing this. “I need your help. How can I make Pine Tree... Happy?” Bill ground out.

 

Mabel smiled slightly at Bill. “Dip dop loves books, he loves reading. Maybe a library? Filled with books!” She beamed as her imagination got to work. “With large pane windows with a beautiful view of the ocean! Oh! Make sure is quiet, not like deathly quiet but, peaceful. With warm lighting and comfy places to sit and lay down. Ya! He’ll love that!” Mabel looked at Bill and was surprised to see he looked almost...grateful? Relieved? She wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it wasn’t what she was expecting to see. Bill sighed again, this time with relief. “Yeah that sounds like something Pine Tree would like. Thanks Shooting star.” Okay, they were both surprised by the words that came out of Bill’s mouth, but Mabel just decided to smile, and nod. Bill then tipped his hat at her and disappeared, letting color flood back into Mabel’s dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a surprise for his pine tree... hehehehe  
> -HowIsThisMyLife

Bill had appeared before his own magnificent fortress that was the fearamid. In Bill’s _eye_ it was perfect, with its triangular elegance on the outside as well as that wonderfully eerie feeling that would send shivers down the spines of anyone who laid eyes on it. He knew there was probably one person who didn’t appreciate its perfection however. Floating there at the entrance, Bill hesitated upon entering what he considered to be his own personal paradise. _Why am i hesitating to enter MY home?! Ugh.. I should get an early start on that library though.. Maybe he’d like it then..._ Bill thought before snapping his fingers, now floating in an empty completely brand new room, just created by his brilliance. He gave the room a look about before he smirked, or as best as a triangle could. “Perfect”

After a few grueling hours of Bill using his imagination for extremely boring, unentertaining, safe things, instead of gruesome nightmares and fun new ways to torture poor pathetic meat bags, the room was done.

Bill looked around the room now full of large, sturdy bookcases filled with hundreds of books. The room gave off a warm dim light from the mock windows which, created by a bit of illusion magic, now had a calming view of the ocean,. There were also a couple of sofas and other kinds of comfy chairs all around the room as well. _Hmmm… it needs something… but what?_

A thought came to him and he added a few final touches to the one large desk in the room. “There. Perfect” Bill was starting to feel nervous, anxious even, hoping this was enough to please his Pine Tree. _Ugh look at yourself. Sigh._

He poofed outside of Dippers door and knocked. _Gulp_ “Pine Tree?” Bill said, in a whisper, not wanting to wake Dipper if he was still asleep. As he began opening the door, he saw that the boy was still passed out, and getting some probably much needed rest.

He looked weak and fragile, like glass ready to break. This image made Bill just want to hol- _wait.. Never mind.._ Bill waved off this sudden strange thought and focused his thoughts back on Dipper. He stared at the boy curled up on the bed and sighed, turning and closing the door. What was he gonna do with this kid? His Pine Tree looked wilted and withered away instead of the normally strong, stubborn ( _annoying_ ) kid he used to. He just wanted to..to do anything to get him to stop looking like.. _that._ Even if he had to hurt the kid, a look of pain would be better than this hopelessly empty look that stayed on his face night and day. _No.._ Thought Bill. _That could only make him emptier.. Dammit Cipher!! You’ve gone soft!_ He scowled. Then an idea popped into his head.

He moved further into the room quietly floating to Dipper’s side. He carefully picked up Dipper as gently as he could, trying not to wake the exhausted kid. Bill carried Dipper to the newly created room and placed him on one of the large, comfy couches in the middle of the room, and draped a blanket over the sleeping boy. Bill looked down at the boy for a moment longer before leaving the boy to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper rolled onto his side, reluctant to wake up. He yawned and stretched as consciousness pulled him farther and farther away from his sweet dreams. When he did open his eyes, he almost believed he was still dreaming. He sat up and looked around, for a moment panic starting to set in as he realized he had no idea where he was. A small wave of relief washed over him as he saw Bill sitting in a chair just a few yards away reading a book. _At least I know this is just another of Bill’s antics..._ _Does he know it’s upside down?_

Dipper shrugged, the grogginess of sleep finally lifting, and saw Bill look over, apparently only just realizing he was awake. Bill nearly jumped out of the chair, you know, if he wasn’t already floating. The suddenness of the action made dipper flinch a little and then Bill stilled, _in that second did he just kind of look… Nervous? Yeah right._

“Pine Tree! Bout time you woke up!” Bill floated over to Dipper, slowly this time, and starting fidgeting. _Why is Bill acting so weird? …Well weirder than usual._ Bill only continued to stare at him until finally blurting out “S-so.. ya like the room?! It’s yours now, you were... taking up too much space in the other one and Ineeditforsomethingelseanyways... so this is where you’ll stay now!”

“What? Wait, okay so this is my room and that's what you were waiting for me to wake up to tell me… I-i get a new room?” Dipper nearly gasped as he began to look at the room around him. _A library! There are so many books! I didn’t know Bill had_ _a library! ...Why would he need one?_ Dipper stood up, mouth agape as Bill continued to stare at him… nervously? _He really needs to stop doing that._ Dipper moved off of the place he'd been resting on and began exploring the room around him.

It was a much more pleasant room than the one he fell asleep in and couldn’t help but smile a little. _How many books does he have?! How old are they? Where did they come from?_ Dipper’s mind raced as he continued to view the world of books around him until he’s eyes finally came to a stop, staring intently at the top of a large desk. His thoughts stopped and his heart skipped a beat.

He inched closer and closer to the desk and picked up one of the picture frames that lay there. His family. His friends. His memories. Things he thought he would never see again and then, there in the center, _Mabel._ Dipper stared at the photo of his sister, unaware of the tears flowing down his cheeks until he let out a quiet sob.

Bill was next to him in a flash, looking at him with what Dipper could only call worry. Then it clicked. Bill _didn’t_ have a library, why would he possibly need or want one. This was new. He looked up at Bill while wiping his cheeks. “..D-did..you do this? Did you make this room… For me?”

Bill looked worried, stressed, kinda scared, and nervous all at the same time before he looked Dipper in the eyes and nodded. Dipper let out another sob and looked back at the picture of his twin. He held the photo tightly to his chest as he looked up in a quick glance at Bill and back to the desk of other pictures,“...Thank you..” he said in a voice as quiet as a whisper, continuing to wipe the tears from his smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Its the crybaby pines! Yay!! :D  
> -HowIsThisMyLife
> 
> P.S. HowIsThisMyLife is a sneaky pasta  
> -theForsakenJedi69


	4. Mabel's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An average day for sweet little Mabel...or is it?

Oh thank God- well maybe not  _ God _ but any being who helped him. Thank Mabel! She had been right! Pine Tree may have been crying at first but he found out humans cry when they’re happy too. Who knew? Bill was ecstatic! For the first time since Pine Tree got here, he smiled!  _ At me!  _ Bill felt so much relief just from that one small smile from his one small Pine Tree.  _ Yeah, you’ve gone soft.  _ Bill thought to himself. Oh but he didn’t care! He’d done it! He made Pine Tree feel good instead of miserable for once!  _ Nice one Cipher. _ Bill watched as the boy got ahold of himself and continued to explore the library, never setting down the picture of his sister, watching as the boy took down a few books to start the day off with. 

While these two were off enjoying their own little, someone else was feeling weird in their own.

When Mabel had woken up from her normal, crazy dreams, the memories of a particular dream seemed to fade away. Even though it was normal to forget dreams, she felt like this had been important. She shrugged it off for now and and decided to get out of her comfy bed. She headed downstairs and was greeted by her mother. She was a tall women, about 5’9”, with light brown hair put up into a tight bun, a few strands left to circle her face. She sat at the kitchen table, coffee in hand and computer in front of her. She looked up from her work to smile at Mabel, setting down her coffee to stand and hug her.

“How did you sleep dear?” Her mother asked as she returned to her chair at the table.

“I slept fine, but I feel like i forgot something important…” Mabel answered. Her mother gave a  weird look before returning her gaze back to her work. 

“How’s work?” Mabel asked as she grabbed a mug and got coffee, pouring what looked like a whole cup of sugar in after it, then adding milk. Her mother nodded and sighed.

“Yeah, and this case is stressing me out.” She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. “Oh dear look at the time. Sorry dear, I have to get to the office.” She stood up, closed her computer and put it in her bag.  Mabel looked at the clock and sighed. She needed to get ready for school. She begrudgingly walked back up the stairs with her cup of coffee. To the young girl, today was just an ordinary day. There was nothing special about today. Mabel had gotten her backpack from her room and ran out of the door. As she ran out of the house to her bus stop she saw a truck drive by with a rainbow colored shooting star along the side of it, the star stood out to her the most, as if it it was trying to maker her remember something. She stopped for a brief moment and thought about it. When she couldn’t remember, she shook her head and continued to run to her bus stop. She got on the bus and went on with her day as she usually does, hiding the empty and lonely feeling as she  questioned her feelings.

During her first class she pretended to listened to the lesson and had started doodling, she hadn’t realized that she had drawn a triangle on her paper.  She looked at her paper and gave out a small gasp. Why had she drawn this so naturally? What was she trying to tell herself? She thought.

Lunch had finally started and she covered her confusion with her usual smile. As she walked to the cafeteria she stopped abruptly and stared at the person walking towards her. A boy with light brown curls, in a baseball cap. She heard her name being called softly in a voice echoing in her head that seemed familiar but she had never heard before. She came back to reality and followed the familiar figure, she tapped him on the shoulder lightly. “Excuse me?” she asked. As the figure turned around, looking at her, his brown hair gently resting on his shoulders, and green eyes looking at her questionably and she could feel her facial expression of excitement turn to sadness. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” She says to him

As she enters the cafeteria and sits down at the table with her friends, too caught up in her recent strange behavior to pay much attention. Her facial expression hasn’t changed as she is still trying to figure out why she did that and why that figure seemed so familiar, and why she was so disappointed when she didn't recognise him. 

Insert some friend interaction here? 

She hadn't really paid attention to anything that day other than those odd feelings she had gotten. But alas, even by the time she got home she could not comprehend her strange actions and reactions of earlier.  _ Maybe it was sleep?  _ She thought as she paced through her kitchen looking for something to munch on.  _ Maybe I am overthinking it. Perhaps all I need is a good night's rest and this will all just turn out to be the result of stress.  _ She finally decided on some cold cereal as her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a different voice!  **_Yeah..._ ** **_maybe..._ ** **YOU** **DO NEED** **_SLEEP…_ **

Mabel suddenly found herself passing out on the floor of her kitchen to the sound of hysterical laughter from a voice that both terrified her and felt oddly familiar at the same time.

When she opened her eyes again what she saw was almost beyond odd. She stood herself up in a room -no, a vacant sea of emptiness- with nothing but bright, almost blinding white, that somehow had a solid ground, she turned around to see…  _ a floating, yellow, triangle?  _ That voice, the laughter… It was coming from the triangle…? It seemed extremely excited and amused by something and suddenly it started pacing back and forth (in the air?) talking very quickly in its high pitched little voice. 

“Haha that was hilarious, you should have seen your face!! Anyways your advice totally worked!! Well, at first I was pretty nervous about it, especially when pine tree started leaking from his eyes, BUT THEN he looked up and smiled at me!! He thanked me!!  I must be pretty great at this. Naturally. I guess it turned out he was just very happy!! I didn't realize you humans cry when you're happy, you creatures are just the oddest little things, keep surprising me at every turn hahaha, anyways, I was wondering if you had any other advice?”

Mabel only stood there and stared, face contorted with confusion as the triangle stopped pacing to turn to her, waiting for some sort of reply. However, this staring contest they shared only lasted a few awkward moments before the triangle interrupted it with an “oh, right!” and a snap of his fingers. Suddenly Mabel’s head bloomed with forgotten - no, suppressed! - memories.  Bill seemed almost bored as he pause for a moment to see her reaction quick to get back to his yammering as Mabel tried to piece everything back together. Her initial look of confusion almost immediately turning to one of… well a variety of emotions, ranging from recognition, shock, frustration, annoyance (as Bill continued his previous conversation practically to himself) and finally settling into complete and utter exacerbation. “Bill” she said sternly following a long sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as the demon continued blathering on about the details of how he had arranged the room. “ _ Bill _ ”

“ **_Bill_ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hanger!!! DUN DUN DUNNNNN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also special thanks to HowIsThisMyLife for all the editorial help and for all the brainstorming!  
>  I promise it gets better


End file.
